Songs of the Labyrinth
by Mysteriamoon
Summary: A series of silly songs pertaining to the characters of *Labyrinth*. Rating may change. Apologies for the lack of updates. The author-in-part has been very busy getting ready for school.
1. Jareth's Song

A.N. : This songfic was thought up by Kore-of-Myth, sylphxpression, and me in less than thirty minutes. Not too shabby for that timeframe, eh?

Disclaimer: None of the authors own Labyrinth. This was made up for fun. Don't sue us.

_My name is Jareth you see_

_I am the goblin King_

_I once stole a kid named Toby_

_And tried to give his sister a ring._

_It didn't turn out well_

_She went and took him back_

_Now let me tell _

_you, that all I want to wear is black_

_My heart is broken_

_It now weeps tears_

_Whatever is spoken_

_brings back her cruel jeers._

_She tried to kill the monsters_

_That within me hide_

_But evil monsters will not leave_

_Their wicked Master's side._

_If courage has its hidden fears_

_Why do so many dare_

_To try and fight their awful fates?_

_As the girl said, it's not fair._

_So now I only live to pursue _

_That tempting, creamy girl_

_I will win her love so fresh and new_

_And have her wrapped around my finger like a curl!_

_But what's this? _

_She has no power over me?_

_Alas! Oh her wretched bliss_

_For me, is misery._

_A girl holds my heart,_

_Too tight to ever let go_

_She takes it along as she walks away,_

_Only she doesn't know. _

_If only she would set me free_

_And let my dreams soar high_

_Her love within my memory _

_Until the day I die._

_Oh Sarah! Light of my life!_

_Don't go and leave me here_

_Among this world of strife!_

_For the goblins must strike fear_

_In all creatures they meet_

_They jabber and jostle and jump_

_Everywhere, stamping their green feet_

_And then shake their little rumps_

_Oh, fate is more cruel,_

_Than the heart in her eyes,_

_Though the Labyrinth I rule,_

_My pain I can't disguise!_

_Beaten, battered, bruised_

_I think of good and bad_

_Of how I have been used_

_And of the love we never had. _


	2. Sarah's Song

**A.N. : If Jareth's song did not make you laugh, Sarah's is going to leave you in stitches. Credit for this song goes 95-percent to Kore-of-Myth and sylphxpression beacause all I could think up were two lousy stanzas.**

_Wishing, wishing, that's all I do_

_I wish for a way to get back to you!_

_Back to the land of smelly bogs-_

_Do you mind if I bring my old sheepdog?_

_For Jareth, let me sing with my heart and soul_

_I do love you, I will 'till the bell tolls_

_No matter those silly words I said,_

_It's _you _I want in my home and in my bed._

_With light blond hair and two-toned eyes (X)_

_I shall not, cannot drive you from my mind_

_And if I could, I'd loose the peace_

_That lately I have tried so very hard to find. _

_Life without your glitter..._

_Is a life without reason_

_It's you that makes my heart go a-pitter_

_Not loving you would be treason_

_For I now claim to be your loyal and humble slave_

_You can be my master, until the ends of days_

_My ruler, until I reach the grave_

_Or even my god, and to you I'll worship or pray_

_At night I always watch the moon,_

_Waiting for _a_ sign from you,_

_If I found a feather I might swoon,_

_And shake off grim thoughts so blue!_

_I pray you never leave my side_

_I shall fear you, love you, do as you say._

_By your rules forever I shall abide_

_Just to live with you another day._

_Dreams of yestereve_

_Continue to haunt my sleep_

_Why is thinking of you now a peeve_

_And why don't you utter even a peep?_

_My sleep is threaded by dreams,_

_Of wandering between walls,_

_Where nothing is what it seems, _

_And crystals play host to balls._

_And goblin glitter gleams,_

_Where oubliettes make for falls. _

_When will you come?_

_And take me away?_

_To the land of goblins dumb?_

_My mind is on the fray_

_My shrink says I'm too young_

_To dream of worlds and men_

_That can't exist, of notes that haven't rung_

_Of tights and peaches and even then_

_Collapsing in a fantasy_

_Jareth, I've been listed as crazy_

_Why, oh why won't you come and save me?_

_Life holds only despair,_

_So much that I'd rather be in the Bog,_

_When I only have memories of those tights you wear._

_And of all my beaus, I'd rather kiss a dog,_

_Because none of them have your flair._

_Without you, I'll die and never snog!_

* * *

**(X)Yes, his eyes really are different colors. You just have to look hard to see it. **


	3. Ludo's Song

**A.N: Finally got Ludo up. Credit goes to Kore-of-Myth, sylphxpression, and moi. We didn't know how to make a song out of "Sarah friend," and "Ludo down," so we made him a genius in hiding. You would be surprised at his language abilities. **

* * *

_"I have a lot of brains," says I_

_I say it, so it must be true. _

_Though in other's regards I'm not held high,_

_I'm sure that I am smarter than you._

_For my head is BIG_

_And yours is really small_

_So of course if you dig_

_You'll find I'm a know-it-all_

_Peregrinate, thrall_

_Exiguous, distort_

_My speeches may be small,_

_But language is a sport._

_I am a tad lazy_

_That I must admit_

_But it's easier when you are thought crazy_

_Or just an idiot!_

_Music, art, Philosophy_

_Reading, writing, arithmatic_

_Science, finances, biology_

_All these subjects make me tick._

_These talents I will never show_

_I sit here like a blob_

_If someone ever were to know_

_I'd have to get a job._

_Thank goodness I'm an oddity_

_That no other monsters are like this_

_I can lie about and just be_

_Leading a life of controlled bliss_

_So, though you may be incredulous _

_In doubt of these facts,_

_Disbelieving my genius,_

_But the wisest is he who acts!_

_My mother cried, "Unsightly!"_

_My father called me rude_

_Names meant to hurt me_

_But I maintain a cheery attitude._

_I am an amicable beast,_

_I even charm the stone,_

_Because I always try to be the least_

_Offensive guy and endeavor to be unalone._


	4. Hoggle's Song

**A.N. Terribly sorry to keep everyone waiting. I have been _sooo_ busy getting ready for school starting that I have forgotten about pretty much everything else. Please try and forgive me.**

_I am a grouch, I will admit_

_I follow quite a grumpy path_

_I always act as I see fit_

_For all the world deserves my wrath._

_And in a world where everything_

_Is never quite what it seems,_

_I'm actually nicer than the Ratty King,_

_Though me share a love for all that gleams._

_They call me pipsqueak, call me short_

_I've been teased, taunted and shooed._

_Through all the all the bashings and the hurt_

_No wonder I'm always in a bad mood._

_Everyone calls me a coward,_

_I say they'd be one too,_

_If they lived in a place where machines powered_

_By goblins come after you!_

_It's jewels I find and hoard_

_But don't get me wrong_

_I do more with them then string them on a cord!_

_I put them down on my table long_

_And classify them by their shape and sound!_

_Yes, they make sounds. Don't you know?_

_When you tap at the jewel, square or round_

_Out comes to voice of a stepped on toe!_

_Hogwart, Hogbrain, Higgle too-_

_All of these are such a fright._

_Other misspellings are not few_

_Can't someone bother getting it right?_


End file.
